


Затмение

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, F/M, Rape, Slavery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В лунное затмение можно всё.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Затмение

Клетка. Железная решетка. Война проиграна. Наверное. Трудно вспомнить.

С каждым днем все меньше и меньше человеческих мыслей и воспоминаний. Говорят, что eсли оборотень остается слишком долго без лунного света, нарушается цикл превращений. Грань между человеком и зверем постепенно исчезает. В конце концов волчья сущность берет верх. Навсегда.

Фенрир топчется, кружится на одном месте. Укладывается на пол, опускает подбородок на – руки? лапы? Одиночество пахнет мокрой шерстью, режет глаза искусственным светом, давит стальным ошейником на горло, отдается в ушах эхом насмешливых реплик и слишком звонких голосов.

Неторопливые пружинистые шаги. Вспышка камеры – еще одна, и еще. В горле само собой рождается рычание, но сразу же затихает, когда дверь клетки отворяется.

Маленькая мальчишеская рука ложится на – затылок? загривок? Тонкие настойчивые пальцы перебирают – волосы? шерсть?

– Смотри какой ты стал. Совсем ручной. Совсем как собака. – В привычно насмешливом голосе Колина сквозит маленькая толика одобрения, и внутри что-то вздрагивает, тянется навстречу этому одобрению.

Стыдно. Можно молча уткнуться мордой в цементный пол. Можно зажмуриться, когда камера щелкнет еще раз, и ещe. И главное – не думать, не думать о том, что это значит. А не думать становится всё легче и легче.

– Я не знал, что оно так затянется, – откровенничает Колин с каким-то болезненным восхищением. – Превращение, я имею в виду. Говорили, месяцев пять-шесть... а ты уже второй год... и до сих пор – не полностью! Столько колдографий! Такая история! Люди обожают такие истории, между прочим. Длинные. Жалостливые. Но чтоб все было справедливо, понимаешь?

Фенрир понимает. Справедливость – это вспышки камер, затуманенные мысли, тревожные сны. Справедливость – это настырные пальцы на загривке, которые иногда поглаживают, иногда собирают шерсть в кулак. Справедливость – это лунное затмение.

Колин обходит его кругом. Носок ботинка тычет впалый бок. Фенрир вздрагивает. Вздрагивает еще раз, когда Колин неуклюже садится ему на спину, сползает ниже. Тупые ногти скребут по спине, оставляя царапины. Раньше он просто гладил и дергал. Это что-то новое.

– Давно хотел, – шепчет Колин, расстегивая рубашку, спуская брюки. В голосе – стыд, страх, возбуждение. – Боялся, – признается мальчишка. – Не тебя боялся, – быстро поясняет он. – Боялся, что застукают. Все-таки есть какие-то правила, как с заключенными нельзя... но ведь ты уже не человек, правда? Значит, сейчас уже можно?

Конечно, можно. В лунное затмение можно всё. Голая мальчишеская грудь прижимается к выпирающим лопаткам; пальцы железной хваткой вонзаются в ребра; что-то твердое, пакостливое, чужое трется о копчик, скользит, замирает, выплескивается на спину...

Горький, резкий, соленый запах. Чужой.

Неважно. В лунное затмение грань между "своим" и "чужим" не видна. Тогда ты – или кем-то помеченная территория, или просто – ничей.

– Я завтра вернусь, – шепчет Колин, поглаживая узкую, худую спину. – Хочешь, правда? Я знаю, что хочешь.

Мальчишка убегает поспешно, испуганно, словно боится отказа или возражения.

Напрасно. Возражать – это что-то слишком человеческое. Это было давно. Как давно – трудно вспомнить. Трудно – и незачем.

В лунное затмение решают за тебя.


End file.
